Just a Dream
by ShadowTeir
Summary: SongFic. Mina Harker moved to Fork and remembers her past. But she wasn't expecting to meet the past. One Shot, may add to in future. I own nothing except the plot and Mina.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Dream...**

I pulled open the door to the classroom and stepped in to meet the teacher for my music class handing over the slip he had to sign, i didn't pay attention to his name, i would learn it later,

"You must be miss Harker." i nod,

"Mina." I introduce, I had moved to Forks, perfect for hiding and trying to live the life i had tried to create for myself, I'm from Texas Huston specifically.

"Well if you would take a seat in the back by the window I'll have you sing later to assess where you need improvement as that's our topic today." I nod take the slip and walk to my given seat ignoring the looks from other people, i was used to people staring, sitting down i try to calm my hunger, i twist my ring around my finger continueously and take a slow measured breath, a few other people filed in, but i payedno mind, i just wanted to be left alone, it wasn't much to ask for,ijust didn't want to hurt anyone. I twist the ring half way and hide the five diagonal gems that decorated it.

Yeah my name was Mina Harker, like Dracula, i was the inspiration for that character, in case you haven''t figured it out, i'm not exactly human. I'm something far worse, a monster of sorts, one that feeds on blood, a vampire.

I had been alive since the civil war, I was the typical Southern Belle, but that was because my parents wanted me to be, i could have lived without all the finery, heck half the time i gave coats to the kids that were cold and a few times ripped my dress to make bandages...

That was how I met him...

...

_My husband. He was a soldier, i had been 17 at the time and he had just turned 18, he lied to get into the confederate army, some drunkard had taken a broken bottle to his arm and no one knew how to treat the wound, so when i had found him sitting outside by a camp fire i approached and asked if he needed any help,_

_'No thank ya, ma'am, I wouldn' wan' to trouble ya.' i simply smiled at his reply and politeness and insisted, he gave in and i ripped the bottom of my dress much to his protest, but i cleaned the wound with a bit of alcohol i had asked from the bar. I finished up and set about getting home when he had stopped me,_

_'Can ah ask yer name ma'am?' he had asked, a soft smile lit m face and i turned to him,_

_'Mina Harker, soldier. And yer name?' i asked in return,_

_'Whitlock, ma'am, Jasper Whitlock.' I bowed my head,_

_"Good night, mr Whitlock.'_

_'Good night miss Harker.' i walked home and went to sleep after reciving a scolding for being out so late at night..._

...

_I had sent him a letter when he had went back to the battle, though i shouldn't have, it wasn't proper seeing as i didn't know him, but i recived a reply anyway,_

_**'Miss Harker,**_

_**Your letter took me by surprise Ma'am, but it was a welcome one, I am fine thank you, i would ask the same as you. My arm has healed Nicely with the treatment you gave it, you have my thanks, the men are askin' who would be writing to me and were going to open the letter before i had the chance though i got there in time, I would not mind if we continue this correspondence.**_

_**Jasper Whitlock.'**_

_it brought such a smile to my face when i had read his letter my mother had been curious but i had brushed it off and written back immediately, it went on for months and slowly i found myself falling in love with the farm boy, the Major of the army, a well respected man. The letter became more passionate more detailed, we had told each other our darkest secrets and our greatest hopes, though one i did hold back was off him loving me. He told me that he would be on leave again soon and that he would like to meet with me, i had agreed and it was not two weeks later that i found myself waiting for the herd of horses to arrive with every other woman, that seemed to have a sweetheart in the army, the thought made me blush that it could seem like i was one of those women..._

_He had rode in and talked with his friends, i sat ad waited for him to be done and when he look at me a smile lit up his face, i had turned 18 not 3 days ago, we talked and laughed, before he stole my breath away,_

_'Ah hope ya don't find me to bold in sayin' that, over the months of talkin' to ya, i find myself in loved with ya' Mina...' at his admission i had beamed and hugged him,_

_'You have no idea how happy that makes me feel Jasper, because i feel the same.'_

_..._

_I had taken him to meet my parents and my daddy had told me never to see him again, he wouldn't let me leave the house. I left my window open one night and Jasper climbed through, he told me to pack what i needed and we would leave to be together, I did it without question packed a few dresses my underthings and a picture of my family, i would miss them but i'd have Jasper._

_We left late into the night, he would leave in a week back to the battle, but we didn't go to a house, he took me to the chapel and led me to the back room._

_There on a chair was one of the most beautiful dresses i had ever seen, a white dress, i stopped breathing at what this implied, he leaned into my ear and asked me the question i thought i would never hear,_

_'Will you marry me Miss Harker?' i couldn't speak when his southern drawl entered my ears i could barely nod as the tears came down my face,_

_'I- Ah would loved to Jasper...' i whispered, i loved him and i would gladly take his name._

...

_The dress had fit perfectly, he had asked the priest to marry us in secret seeing as he knew jasper well he had agreed, he had his friends from the army witness it, walking down that isle was the best memory of my life. The priest had went through the vows and the clearest thing in my mind now were the two words we said to each other, the promise we made..._

_'I do.' he had said loudly full of happiness, his friends had cheered,_

_'I do' i whispered tears of joy welling in my eyes, he was all i saw, we kissed and I became Mrs Mina Whitlock._

...

_We had sent the rest of our days together. My daddy came banging on the door and shouting, our happiness had been ruined, he had tried to drag me home,_

_'Mina Harker you are comin' home and will never see this man again.' he had demanded, Jasper took his arm and pulled him away from me,_

_'Might ah suggest that you take yer hands off my wife sir.' his voice had been cold and dangerous, my daddy had screamed in rage and punched Jasper, they started to fight and daddy nearly had to be put in county jail. Jasper had to leave the next day, we had been married 3 weeks and saying goodbye was no easy task..._

...

_I had been in the field when some of Jasper's men turned up, i smiled at them and looked for my husband, but i didn't see him... Looking back at his friends i saw their faces, they weren't smiling and then i got a really bad feeling,_

_'Where's Jasper boys?' i asked feeling uneasy, they looked down and i knew what was coming,_

_'I'm sorry Ma'am... The Major... he's, he's not gonna be comin' home anytime soon...' i simply shook my head and blinked back tears, the flowers i had collected for the table falling from my hand..._

_They hadn't found his body, but they were giving him a burial, my mama was at my side tryin' to comfort me but i didn't say a word as the tears slipped down my cheeks, the military band played as he was buried and the priest who had married us sent a prey out for him. I walked up to the stone and placed a flower on it._

_I tried to keep healthy but i couldn't the depression ate at me. I lost my baby about a month later and had to give birth to him, he was so tiny and he didn't get the chance, but he was with his daddy now, my little Jasper..._

...

I had been turned a year after by a man with brown hair, he said his name was Garret and that he would be my friend, I didn't stay long... and now here I was in Forks. trying to live the life of a teenager,

"Miss Harker, if you would." the teacher gestured, i got up from my seat and chose a sound track from my I pod, plugging it into the speakers. Looking at the room i saw faces but then i saw his, the music started before i could say anything and i knew i would have to wait,

#It was two weeks after the day she turned 18

All dressed in white, going to the church that night,  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
Six pence in her shoe, something borrowed something blue.

And when the church doors opened up wide,  
She put her vale down trying to hide the tears,  
Oh she just couldn't believe it,  
She heard the trumpets from the military band,  
And the flowers fell out of her hand,

Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was waiting on forever now i'll never know,  
I can't even breathe,

It's like i'm lookin' from a distance,  
Standing in the background everybody saying,  
He's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me,  
This is just a dream...

I had not looked away from him in all the time i had been singing and neither had he,

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and prey,  
Lord please lift his soul,  
And heal this hurt,  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang,  
the saddest song that she ever heard,

And they handed her a folded up flag,  
And she held on to all she had left of him,  
Oh, What could have been,  
And then the guns fired one last shot,  
And it felt like a bullet to her heart,

I had pictured our family often, he and I grey with age, little Jasper, grown up looking like his daddy and married with children of his own...

Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was waiting on forever now i'll never know,  
I can't even breathe,

It's like i'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background everybody saying,

He's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me,  
This is just a dream,

Oh, Baby why'd you leave me,  
Why'd you have to go,  
I was waiting on forever now i'll never know,  
Oh, now I'll never know,

It's like I'm lookin' from a distance,  
Standing in the background everybody saying,  
He's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me,  
This is just a dream,

Oh, this is just a dream,  
Just a dream,  
Yeah yeah.#

I took a breath and looked back at the teacher, then the bell rang, i grabbed my bag and left the room as quickly as i could, My emotions were going out of control and if i didn't get out now i was going to hurt someone, i left school grounds and headed into the forest at a human run not paying attention to everyone staring, i got out of their sight and ran full speed to a further spot where there was nothing but plant life, where no sound would reach human ears.

And i let it out, a scream tore though my throat and power surged out from my body wind bursting from around me cold and deadly, it slashed at trees taking my anger from me, my sadness and despair, a picture of my little Jasper ran though my head and it's energy was renewed.

A strange calm took over me and my gift calmed as well, i took in the air around me and smelt scents that weren't of the forest, one in particular that i remembered after waking up from the fire, honey and sunlight, safety...

Jasper... I whipped around and saw four others with Jasper, I tried to speak but i couldn't force the words from my throat,

"Mina? Darlin'?" his silky southern drawl washed over me and i felt my knees give out, they didn't come into contact with the ground though, His hands were on my waist, holding me up,

_I have to be dead,_

"You're not." one of the others said, he had copper hair, i tilt my head... mind reader,

"J-Jasper?" i asked quietly, i was waiting for him to disappear, it had happened so many times before. He hadn't changed from when i had last seen him aside from his clothes,

"It's me Darlin..." he whispered, then i realized, something that if this was real, i would have to tell him, little Jasper, a picture involuntarily passed through my mind and i heard a gasp from the mind reader, i shut off that thought, i would tell him later, I just wanted to be held by my Jasper...

XXX

**Slightly bittersweet at the end, that wasn't what i was aiming for, the baby just sort of happened, i let my mind get away from me, i hand been listening to just a dream by Carrie Underwood and this came into mind, i ran though the idea acting it out to get a feel on the emotions but it just sort of developed more than i had intended to, i was aiming for a happy reunion but it didn't pan out as expected.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Shadow OUT!**

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I've added to it this one does contain mentions of attempted suicide so that's just my warning to you all. **_

_**I Don't Own Twilight or its characters, I would have a lot more Jasper if I did.**_

_**XXX**_

_**"J-Jasper?" i asked quietly, i was waiting for him to disappear, it had happened so many times before. He hadn't changed from when i had last seen him aside from his clothes,**_

_**"It's me Darlin..." he whispered, then i realised, something that if this was real, i would have to tell him, little Jasper, a picture involenterily passed through my mind and i heared a gasp from the mind reader, i shut off that thought, i would tell him later, I just wanted to be held by my Jasper...**_

_**XXX**_

I had told him that there was something i needed to tell him, but i wanted to do it in Huston, I knew very well that i wouldn't be able to get the words out of my mouth,

Alice, Jasper's best friend, pulled me aside and said that it would be raining all next weekend that we could go visit then, she was a seer of sorts.

I had met everyone in his new family, His supposed Rosalie Hale, and her mate Emmett Cullen, Alice of course, and the mind reader Edward, he had a human mate called Bella that was his blood singer, she had only just come to town.

**XXX**

That's how i now found myself in Texas Huston a week later and leading Jasper to the field,

"This was where your men told me that you wouldn't be comin' home... They looked broken i suppose is a word for it, Ah had been picking flowers to put them on the table, it always did make things much nicer when you weren't there..." I spoke softly my southern twang a little stronger than it had been in a while.

"I don't understand what your supposed to be tellin' me Darlin'." Jazz said just as softly,

"The only way I'm gonna get through to tellin' you whats really important is if we go through everything a bit at a time..." I led him back to the house, Our house, i had made sure to keep it, i had a maid do the cleaning when i wasn't there, but every once in a while if i could bear it i would come back and live here. "Ah came back here in tears, Ah threw things and broke a mirror before Ah came back to ma senses. For a while Ah would just sit in the rockin' chair and look out the window... Ah still have you're Jacket, I always keep it with me, and when Ah went to your funeral they gave me the flag they draped over the coffin-" I broke off to take a shudderin' breathe, "I tried to keep healthy," I had walked out of the house and had walked to the cemetery. I finally stood in front of the gate. Walkin' the steps in almost unconsciously as i had done many times in my human years,

"Darlin' what are we doin' here?" i take another breathe and stand in front of a stone blocking his sight from the words behind me,

"Ah really di' try Jaspah, Ah tried to stay healthy Ah swear." I gasped out my twang took full front, i was so afraid that he wouldn't speak to me after he saw the words "Ah didn' mean for it ta happen, ya gotta believe that." I was dry sobbin now, He went to walk forward, But hesitated,

"Darlin' calm down, tell me whats wrong..." his voice was soft but the words couldn't form so i stepped out of the way looking down at the words on his tomb stone,

**Jasper Whitlock Jr **

**Beloved son,**

**1863.**

He just stared in shock,

"Ah tried to stay healthy, Ah was gonna tell you when you got leave again, Ah was so happy, we were gonna have a family together... Ah eat and drank the right things even after, but... but the depression wouldn't let up, Ah couldn't cope, it was a month after your funeral, I- Ah had to give birth to 'im, he was so _tiny,_ Ah was't aloud to even hol' 'im, they took 'im straight away... Mama tried to get me to leave the house, but Ah refused, Ah just sat there all day." I gasped out dry sobbin' more he was still lookin' at it, so i continued to ramble, "Ah jus' stayed in the house, daddy tried to get me out of the house, tried draggin' me out sayin' that Ah could go home and be his little girl again, that you weren't worth the tears... I grabbed a cup and threw it at him, tol' him never to come back, tha' Ah was home and ah wasn' leavin'..." he still hadn't said anythin' "Jaspah?" i didn't get a responce,

He hated me...

I jus ran, i didn' look back i ran, i was in the wood a few states over,

this as a bad idea, i should have left as soon as i had seen him, packed up and left town.

"Ah!" suddenly my back was up against a tree and he was in front of me his hands moved to either side of my head and he leaned in pressin' his body to me, I didn't dare breath, my instincts were tellin' me to push him away and run, I tried but he was stronger, i had just gotten behind him when he had grabbed my arm and threw me back against the tree, I was a little scared now, "I'm sorry." I choked out, I looked up into his eyes, but my Jasper wasn't there, his eyes were black his face blank his body ridged, this wasn't Jasper at all, he oozed power and control, he was dangerous, a caged animal and i had a feelin' i had just opened the doors. "I'm Sorry." I repeated but still he didn't change,

"Why di' ya run?" his twang was the strongest i had ever heard it, his voice cold, i couldn't speak i felt the fear in my veins turning to ice, a pain hit my arm and i cried out, somethin' changed in his eyes and they lightened,

"Jasper, you're hurtin' me." I groan, just as suddenly as i had been against the tree he wasn't in front of me any more he was against the other tree,

"I'm sorry Darlin' Ah jus', Ah didn' want ya to leave, and then you were gone, somethin' snapped and i went a'ter ya, Why did ya run Darlin'?" i looked into his eyes, they weren't black they were gold again, this was my Jasper,

"I thought you hated me, Ah didn' want ta hear you say it, there were times when Ah thought it would be better just goin to the Volturi, Ah was alone, Ah thought you were dead, my little boy didn't even get to live, Garrett stopped me though, he was a good friend..."

"Garrett?"

"He was the one who turned me, Ah wasn't exactly alive when he found me..." I had thrown myself over a cliff, I was so close to dyin' and then there were these red eyes in front of me.

_..._

_I just lay there looking up at the sky I would see my Jasper soon, both of them, then there was a shadow over the sky it was shaped like a man of sorts,_

_"Jasper." i gasped out, he had come to get me, to take me to see my baby boy,_

_"Sorry Love, My name's Garrett." I felt my heart sink, "This is gonna hurt a bit, but I promise you are going to be fine." I tried to shake my head, i just wanted to sleep, i would see my boys then..._

_A scream ripped through my lips as i felt like i was on fire,_

_"It'll be over soon." the strange voice whispered._

_..._

"What did you do?" i could hear the tremor in his voice knocking me from my thoughts,

"Ah had just lost my husband of 3 months and a month later Ah lost my child, Ah was convinced that Ah wasn't meant to be happy, so Ah took myself to the old cliff and Ah was gonna see you and my baby again." a humorless laugh passed my lips, "Instead Ah live for over a hundrend years tryin' to fit in. "Suddenly i was in his arms and his shoulders were shakin' he kept mutterin '_I'm sorry.'_

**XXX**

We had went back to Forks three days later, he refused to let me out of his sight and almost always was touchin' me in some way, I'm not sure if it was for his benefit or for mine, but i was happy either way, we would be fine eventually.

I got off the plain to see his family waitin for us.

A week later Esme and Carlisle the clan leader, asked if i would join their coven, after Jasper's constant beggin' i gave in, we became a _'thing'_ in school and i became a little better, there was still quite a bit i hadn't told Jasper about my past but we would get there someday, just a little at a time.

**XXX**

**There, i will not be adding anymore to this I'm sorry to say, just a spur of the moment ficlet.**

**Shadow OUT!**

**XXX**


End file.
